Missing Mummy
by Angst Author
Summary: For Harry, life, for a little while was good: he had two adorable children and another one on the way. But when Ginny dies in childbirth, where is he left?
1. I'm Your Daddy

Thanks to Tinkebell01 for all her help :)

Chapter One

The happy sound of giggles reached Harry's ears as he stepped out of the fireplace and wiped away the dust that had landed on his black suit and overcoat. He turned his neck to look around, and a smile crept across his face when he saw who the laughter belonged to. Ginny was sitting on the sofa, both James and Albus were standing around her, touching her swollen belly with their hands and pressing their ears up against her skin.

"I can hear it!" squealed an excited James. None of them were aware of the man watching them silently on the other side of the closed glass doors.

"What is he saying?" Ginny asked, brushing her fingers gently through Albus' black hair.

"He? Mummy?" James asked curiously, pulling his ear away from Ginny's stomach, his brow crinkling up in confusion and he tilted his head to one side. Ginny smiled at him. "I asked for a sister. Did God not give me a sister?"

Albus looked shocked at his brothers' comment, "Sister smelly!" he piped up with a grin. Ginny chuckled and pecked a soft kiss on the top of Albus' head.

"Al, I thought you would have had enough with one brother. Would it not be nice to have a little sister to keep safe?" Ginny asked him. Albus and James both fell silent, their sparkling eyes gazing up at her.

"I can fight anyone that touches her!" James shouted hysterically. He stepped back and spun around on the spot, kicking his foot in the air, making Ginny laugh.

"Al, honey, do you want a little sister?" Ginny asked, as Albus climbed onto the sofa and snuggled himself up against her, nodding his head as he did so. Ginny turned to look down at him, just as something caught her eye and she looked up towards the door, a huge smile breaking across her face as she saw Harry standing watching her. Albus and James turned to see what their mummy was looking at.

"Daddy!" they yelled in unison. Harry pulled the doors opened and got down on his hunkers as James ran towards him. With a wobbly Albus trotting behind, a big grin on his chubby face and they both wrapped their arms around Harry's neck.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them, they hugged each other for a few more seconds, until James untangled his arms from around his neck.

"Mummy is giving me a baby sister!" he squealed, his eyes sparkling with delight. Harry laughed and ruffled his son's hair with his hand.

"Oh is she now? How do you know?" Harry asked, standing up to his full height, and his two sons ran back over to sit beside the swollen Ginny.

"Because I told God that I wanted a sister, and he always gives me what I want."

"Hey honey," Ginny said softly, a smile grazing her lips.

"Hey," Harry whispered, bending down and pecking a kiss on her hot cheek.

"How was work?" she asked, wrapping her arm around a tired-looking Albus.

"Busy," Harry said, sitting down on the armchair. James crawled up and sat on his lap and Harry wrapped his arms around his son.

"I hope the two of you were good for your mother," Harry said, as his son leaned his head against his chest.

"We were, weren't we?" he asked, turning to look around at Ginny, who nodded twice.

"Yea, they were very good. They even cleaned their rooms today," Ginny said and Albus smiled proudly.

"The Muggle way daddy! It took us hours," James added, and Harry knew that his son was exaggerating.

"That's good," Harry said with a smile, "Oh and I nearly forgot!" he exclaimed, remembering something. He awkwardly put his hand into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out the two purple boxes.

At the sight of the boxes, Albus had quickly slid off the sofa and was at Harry's side, his eyes lighting up and his hands grasping the side of the chair.

"Us?" he asked, his hands beginning to twiddle with excitement.

Harry shook his head, "Oh no, they're for me and mummy," Harry said sarcastically, Ginny sighed.

Albus' and James' faces dropped in shock.

"But-but," James stuttered, "only children are allowed them, they aren't for big people," he said. There was a soft laugh and Harry turned towards Ginny to see that she was grinning broadly.

"Stop being a bully and just give them their sweets," and she leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes, with a smile still on her face. Harry grinned.

"Okay, seeing that you were very good, here you go."

They didn't have to be told twice; before Harry had a chance to hand the sweets over to his sons they were already gone from his hands.

"Thanks!" James said, as Albus ran back over to Ginny, with the small box clasped in between his two hands...

With a wobble of his head, Harry shook himself out of the daydream he had been having and stared through the glass window, at the small bundle of pink blanket lying inside a basket. A clipboard with the name 'Potter' hung from it. Harry swallowed down the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

"Mister Potter?" Harry turned as a warm hand tapped his shoulder, and saw a female Healer standing beside him, holding out a cup of steaming coffee for him to take.

"Thanks," Harry said huskily, wiping the tears from his eyes and taking the cup from the girl's hands.

"I can get her for you, if you want me to," she said, also looking through the glass at the newborn.

"Could you, please," Harry said with a small grateful smile. The girl nodded her head, and comfortably touched Harry's arm before walking off.

Harry stood silently by himself in the hall and watched the little bundle move around in the basket. The door to the room, which held over a hundred newborns in see-through baskets, opened, and the healer Harry had just talked to walked in. She glided gracefully in between the baskets, coming to a stop beside the one Harry had been looking at, and gently picked the pink bundle up in her arms. She fixed the newborn and looked across at Harry, showing him a happy smile. Harry forcefully returned back and she began to make her way back out of the room.

Harry started to walk down the hall, as the healer rounded the corner, now with the bundle of blanket in her arms.

"Here you go," she said.

Harry's eyes were transfixed on the blanket, he dropped his untouched coffee down on the windowsill beside him and took the child out of the woman's arms. He felt the baby curl herself into the dents of his elbows- as if she was born to fit perfectly. Harry was lost for words as he stared down at her. Her bright red hair already visible as it escaped the pink woolly hat, she wiggled a bit. Her hands balled into tiny fists.

"Hello," Harry cooed, unable to stop the fresh tears springing to his eyes.

"I know a place where you can go," the Healer said in a whisper. Harry looked up at her; he had momentarily forgotten that she was still with them. He nodded. The Healer began to lead the way and he followed her, holding his daughter close to his chest. They didn't speak. Harry was too absorbed in his new daughter to watch where he was going, and twice he had to apologise for trodden on someone's toes.

A few minutes later, the Healer abruptly stopped walking and pushed open the wooden door they had stopped outside. She stepped back and indicated with her hand for Harry to go inside. Harry mumbled a 'thanks' to her before stepping into the room.

It had very little light, with dark coloured walls that didn't help much and was poorly furnished with only three sofas and a coffee table. Harry looked over his shoulder at the Healer, who nodded and closed the door softly behind her.

As the silence of the room enveloped Harry and buzzed loudly in his ears, hot tears started to stream down his face. He walked clumsily over to the nearest sofa and sat gently down on the cushions.

He looked down at the baby, his vision blurring with every drop of salty tear that escaped his eyes and he swiftly rubbed them away with his shaking hand.

He didn't have to worry about anybody else- Albus and James were staying with Luna and Rolf, they had slept over in their house the night before as Ginny's motherly instincts kicked in last night and she knew she was nearly due. So she demanded that the two boys wouldn't be in the house when they had to leave for St. Mungo's. Harry was glad that she had, they were most likely having a great time with Luna and her new boyfriend. Now, everything was just about him and his daughter.

Harry smiled, as he watched the pink lids flutter open and the two little brown eyes sparkle as they looked up at him.

"I'm your daddy," Harry whispered, brushing his finger against one of her warm rosy cheeks, but there was something missing- his heart wasn't pounding with the surge of love he had felt the other times he had said 'hello', all his mind could think of was- 'My Ginny died for you.


	2. Mummy Has Wings

Chapter Two

"Thanks," Harry grumbled, as the old Mercedes Benz pulled up outside the front door of his deserted house. He pulled out a handful of Galleons from his trouser pocket as the driver looked over his shoulder at him.

"Mister Potter, please. I don't want your money," he said with a wave of his hand. Harry looked up at him.

"Keith, please. Have a drink on me," Harry said, handing a few less Galleons over to him. Keith, who was a fellow Ministry worker, pushed his hand away.

"Sir, I think you and your children need the money more," he said. Harry dropped his hand and looked at his lap, he nodded. So the news of what happened to Ginny was already spreading throughout the Ministry. Harry bit down hard on his lips, so that he wouldn't let the emotions run out of him in full-view of one of the many people who admired him.

"Thanks," Harry grumbled. Keith smiled sadly at him. Harry reached over and took hold of the pink baby-carrier with the sleeping Lily from beside him. "I'll see you around," he said, popping the car door open and clambering out.

He shivered as the cold wind whipped across his skin; in an attempt to keep warm, he pulled his jacket tighter around his body and popped his collar up so that it would stop the coldness from drifting down his back. As he began to walk, the graveled ground crunched under his every step. He pulled out his wand and gave it a lazy flick towards the door, this was quickly followed by a low creak as the door swung open.

Harry pushed smoothly past and closed the door behind him, shutting off the bitter wind from entering the house. He was breathing heavily, and out of habit, he ran his hand through his messy black hair.

There was a low meow and Harry turned to see Misty, Ginny's grey Tabby kitten, plopping herself onto the smooth surface of the dining table, her golden eyes staring unblinkingly at Harry as her tail flicked from side-to-side behind her skinny body.

"Hey girl," Harry said, walking up to the cat and stroking her behind her ear with his finger, making a low purr escape her throat. Harry gave her one last rub before scooping her up in his hand and placing her onto the floor.

"Go and chase the garden gnomes," he said, with a wave of his hand as if they cat could understand what he was saying. Misty wrapped her thin body around his ankles and stared up at the basket Harry was holding, curious at what it held. Harry shook Misty off of him, which received him an angry glare from the feline, and with her tail held high in the air behind her, she stalked away.

Harry gently placed the silent Lily down on the table, and pulled off his overcoat. He flung his jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and sat peeled off his high-polished shoes, and sighed in relief as the blood rushed back into his toes. His eyes drifted over to the scattered bundle of envelopes covering half of the dining table and Harry wearily lifted his chair up off the ground and stood back up, his back creaking in protest.

"Stupid flipping..." he grumbled to himself as he brushed the letters together into three neat piles, he strolled over to the kitchen counter, picked up the wooden basket from beside the window and walked back over to the table. He dumped the bundle of letters into the basket and left it on the surface.

When he had finished muttering all the curses he knew under his breath, his ears began to hum from the deafening silence. He propped himself against the counter, listening to his breathing as tears sprang once more to his eyes. This was it from now on, just him and his children.

A stream of tears began to fall and he dabbed at them with his hands. They continued to roll down his cheeks and without realising it, he had managed to sit down on the tiled floor, his knees curled up against his chest.

His hands pulled at clumps of his hair on either side of his head and the veins at his temples popped out against the palms of his hands as he sobbed. The anxiety, depression, loss, fear and confusion flowing from him with each salty drop that slid down his cheeks and splashed onto his suit, leaving small wet patches behind.

Five minutes later Harry stumbled blindly into the bathroom, his shaking hands finding the edge of the basin and he stared at the reflection in the mirror- at the pale, swollen-eyed and tired looking man staring back at him. He twisted the silver knob of one of the taps, making cold water gush out and splash into the basin. Harry cupped his hands beneath the running water and threw it over his face; but a split second later, he knew it was a bad idea as his stomach lurched horribly. He twisted on his heel and just about managed to make it to the toilet as yellow projectile vomit flew from his mouth and landed noisily inside. Some specks of it splattering the wooden seat but at least he had somehow managed to keep it off the floor.

He reached out his hand and leaned against the wall, he was out of breath and panting noisily, sweat and tears rolled down his face.

Harry unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it down onto the white-tiled floor. As soon as the cool air rubbed his skin, he found it easier to breathe, and his pounding heart began to relax. He brushed his hand across his brow, picked up a towel from the rack on the wall and wiped his hands with it before rubbing it over his face. He sat on the floor for a few seconds longer, until his ears picked up on the small cries emitting up to him from downstairs.

His body froze, he had momentarily forgotten about the newborn which he had left on the table, what could he do? Could he lock himself inside this room and pretend not to hear her screams for help?

Shut the hell up Harry!

Harry closed his eyes over, as if the thin skin would forever block out the horrible situation he suddenly found himself in. He inhaled deeply a few times, he could still hear the cries drifting up to him. He slowly opened his eyes.

Dropping the towel, he pulled on his shirt and opened the bathroom door and made his way back downstairs. With every step he took the cries got louder, and as he came to a halt at the end of the stairs, he saw her thrashing about in the carrier under her pink blanket.

"Shhh, I'm here," he whispered, pulling the blanket off of Lily's small form, and revealing her bright red face and two bare gums as she yelled.

"It's okay," Harry reassured her and he gently picked her up. He placed her head in the bend of his neck as he began to rock his body from side-to-side. Lily quickly quieted down, and the silence fell around them like a heavy blanket. Harry's eyes gazed out into the field at the back of the house.

While still holding Lily securely against him, he walked into the sitting room and pulled open a small drawer in the cabinet beside the sofa. He placed the piece of parchment onto the coffee table and took out his wand from the waistband of his trousers; he flicked his wrist towards the parchment and watched as curly, black writing appeared on the surface.

When his name was signed at the end, he gave his wand another small flick. The side of the parchment folded in on itself, then it slipped into the opened envelope. Harry stood up, his tired bones creaking with the effort and watched as the envelope disappeared with a faint 'pop'.

He walked back into the dining room, and settled the silent Lily down into her carrier where she stared up at him with her big bright eyes. He handed her a white soother and continued on his way to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to find that the shelves were nearly empty off any food, with only a green and fluffy chunk of what use to be a block of cheese sitting at the back. Harry groaned. Before she went into labour, Ginny was at him to go and stack up on food, but he got too wrapped up in his work that he never got around to doing it. He closed the fridge in defeat, and opened one of the presses, where he found the stack of milk bottles; he took one down.

He then turned on his heel and walked back towards the door, where the bundle of milk bottles were still sitting just inside the house, waiting to be packed away from that mornings delivery, he picked one of them up and peeled the plastic cap off with a thug of his teeth.

"You better be hungry!" he explained, pouring the white milk slowly into the bottle as he stopped in front of Lily, when the bottle was filled with the drink, he settled the milk bottle down on the table. Just as he was about to pick Lily up from her carrier, the front doorbell rang loudly. Harry let go of the bottle and walked towards the door. He could hear James already laughing loudly outside, still wide awake.

As he opened the door, the man and woman standing on the other side were smiling broadly at James who was excitedly telling them about a Quidditch game he dreamt about two weeks ago and one in which Harry had heard a hundred times. Luna, as usually, was wearing colourful and slightly weird clothing. She was the first person to look towards Harry.

"Hi Harry," she said, the pity in her blue eyes wasn't hard to miss and it painfully stung Harry. It took a bit longer for Harry to return her greeting with a forced smile.

"I hope they were good for you," he said, lifting the sleeping Albus from Rolf's arms. Harry's right leg received a tight squeeze and he looked down to see what it was, James was hugging it.

"Hey chap!" Harry greeted him, placing a hand on James's head and making the child look up at him with a gigantic smile on his face. Then all of a sudden Harry felt awkward as he noticed the strong pitiful looks the couple were giving him.

"Erm... Thanks Luna and Rolf for minding them for me," he said awkwardly, "James, no wait for me!" he said, as James had started to run into the house, his scream made the child look back at him and he nodded.

"We can stay and help put them to bed," Rolf's voice offered and Harry turned to him. Even though he didn't know the man well enough, he had already figured out that Rolf was always ready with a helping hand.

"No. It's okay, seriously. I was just about to feed her," Harry stated, adjusting the snoring Albus.

"Harry," Luna sighed, making it obvious to Harry that she wasn't going to back down with the offer, "You look wrecked as it is. We can get the two boys dressed for bed while you feed her," she said, and without waiting for Harry to respond she squeezed her way past him and into his house. A smug looking Rolf took Albus from Harry as he followed her inside.

Harry's sleeve received a thug and he looked down to see James still standing beside him; curiously looking up at him.

"Where's mummy? Is she asleep?" he asked innocently.

Harry had lost the ability to breath, it felt like the Hogwarts Express had just crashed into him, forcing all the wind from his lungs along with a lump to form in his throat. He gave his son a small painful smile, which seemed to confuse James a little.

"James! Come on; let's get you ready for bed!" Luna called loudly from behind them, breaking the silence. Harry looked towards her to see her smiling sadly at him and Harry was pleased that she was there.

"Can I come back down when I get my jamars on?" James asked looking back up at his daddy. Harry nodded and James hugged him once more before trotting up the stairs after Luna.

Harry stood at the door for a minute longer, trying to relax himself before he had to go back inside, where he knew he would have to do the hardest thing he would ever do in his life... At that moment in time, he would gratefully take on the Dark Lord all over again. If it meant that he didn't have to tell his son that his mummy wasn't coming home.

Harry sat in silence, as he watched Lily drink the milk, some of it escaped from the corner of her mouth and dribbled down her chin and onto the bib Harry had put around her neck. The sound of voices and footsteps came from the floor above him as Luna and Rolf tried to get the two boys dressed.

Harry pulled the bottle out from Lily's small mouth and placed it down onto the table. He picked her up and plopped her head onto his shoulder and started to rub her back, until she let off small belches over his shoulder.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs from behind where Harry was sitting and he turned to see Luna and Rolf walk down, quickly followed by James, who now wore red pajamas with flying golden snitches imprinted on them.

"Thank guys," Harry said gratefully. James trotted over to him and for the first time ever, in his short life, he had no happy smile spreading across his features; his expression was filled with worry and confusion.

"Don't sweat it. If you ever need anything - anything at all, just get in touch with either of us, okay?" Rolf said, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry just nodded.

"Harry we mean it. You don't have to do this alone." Luna said, stepping up beside Rolf. Harry gave her a sad smile, which Luna returned, and she looked towards James who was clambering onto the sofa and back at Harry. She knew they had to leave.

"Good night Harry," she said, with a small wave and then turned to the toddler "Night, night James."

"Night," James replied, looking over the back of the sofa at her. Luna and Rolf headed towards the door.

"Oh, Harry!" she said turning around the face the man again, Harry looked up.

"She's the picture of her mother," and she indicating with a nod of her head towards the newborn in Harry's arms. Harry looked down at Lily, and listened to the soft click as the door opened.

"Luna? Rolf? Harry asked hurriedly, just as the couple stepped out of the house. At the sound of their names, they both turned back at him.

"Could you get me some baby milk?" he asked, they both nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked down at James, who was trying to snuggle up against him.

"Wait, James. I'm just going to put her in her carrier. I'll be back in a minute," Harry said, standing up. The hurt which crossed his son's face was a stab to his heart. Harry bent down and kissed his head, "I love you."

When Harry had walked back into the dining room, he placed Lily into her carrier. He didn't put her into her nursery just yet, as he didn't want to leave a confused and distraught James on the sofa by himself. When she was safely inside the carrier, he walked back into the sitting room where James was still sitting silently where Harry had left him.

They said nothing to one another as Harry sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Come here buddy," he said. James stood and Harry brought him down onto his lap before lying himself down on the sofa, James' head resting on his chest.

"James?" he asked, stroking his hair, listening to the small sound of his son's breaths.

"Yep?"

"Do you remember Zorro?" Harry asked. Zorro was Harry's cat which he had only temporarily as it had got run over by a passing Muggle car. Harry felt James nod his head. "And I told you he got wings and became an angel?" Harry asked. James nodded his head yet again. At this point that dreaded lump formed in Harry's throat and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears from falling.

"Well mummy had to do the same."

At this statement, James looked up at Harry, his eyes still filled with confusion.

"But mummy wouldn't leave us, would she?" he asked, his brow crinkling as he waited for an answer.

Harry smiled sadly at him. James reached out his hand and brushed way an unnoticed tear from Harry's cheek, there was silence as they looked directly into one another's eyes.

"James, your mummy didn't want to go. But she had no choice, she had to go. If she did, she would have stayed with us," Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing "She's now in a better place, with your grandpa and grandma-,"

"And Uncle Fred?" James asked.

"Yes, and Uncle Fred," Harry answered.

They fell silent and James rested his head back down onto his father's chest as tears threatened to roll from Harry's stinging eyes. He continued to brush his hand through his son's black hair.

"You're not going to leave us, are you daddy?" James asked softly. Harry closed his eyes and hugged his son tighter against him.

"No, James. I'm not going to leave you."


	3. The Funeral

Chapter Three

"Stay still," Harry hissed, as James twisted his body around and tried to hit the silent Albus, who sat down on one of the chairs, playing with his one-eyed and oldest teddy. Harry tied the laces of James' black shoes in a bow just as the bottle beside him let off a low beep.

"There you go," he said, lifting his son off the table and handing the bottle of milk to Albus, who took it with a smile. James brushed the front of his small black suit down with his hands and examined it with a twirl, before craning his neck to look up at his father with a smile. Harry forced a smile back at him.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't move," he ordered the two of them, making his way towards the stairs. As he placed his foot on the first step, he looked back over his shoulder at his two sons, both of whom were looking at him. Harry smiled at them, but they both just stared after him, as if they were afraid he was going to just disappear.

Harry pushed open the white door to the new pink-painted nursery, and found the little form of Lily still asleep in her cot. He watched silently as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

He walked over to the white wardrobe and pulled out a bag from inside. He peered inside it, to see a tiny black dress and a cardigan along with a small box that held two black shoes. He took a deep breath, before turning around and dropping the bag down on Lily's dresser. He walked over to stand beside her cot and peered down at her little form; her features looking so innocent and peaceful, not having a care in the world.

Harry bent down and pulled back the light baby blanket off of her. He waited a second before scooping her up into his arms, she let off a gentle moan and for a split second Harry was sure she was going to start crying, but as he laid her against his chest, she fell silent and snuggled herself against him.

He walked over to her dresser and gently laid her down onto her back, before he got started on changing her diaper, that was two sizes too big for her little frame. When he was finished with changing her, he started to dress her up in the black dress and frilly white socks. When she was fully dressed, he combed the little strands of red hair with her soft baby hairbrush and as he did, silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"Here you go," he said, placing a white soother into her mouth. Her little brown eyes opened for a second to glance at Harry before closing back over. He picked her up into his arms and left the room, he held onto her tightly as he carefully walked down the stairs. As he got to the ground floor, the sound of his two boys laughing came to him and he turned to see form of Molly standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes.

"Molly?" Harry asked, making the graying woman turn around to him. Revealing to him, her blood-shot eyes lined with black bags and her lips that were thinned and cracked.

"Oh, hello Harry dear," she said, her voice husky and without waiting for a reply from him, she turned back to her pan. "I thought you would need some help getting the boys ready, but seeing that they're all ready to go. I thought I would make some breakfast," she explained with her back still turned to him.

Harry walked up to his eldest son and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. "Will you hold your sister for a second?" Harry whispered, James nodded enthusiastically.

Harry moved James' thin arms so that they were in the right position to hold her and placed Lily on his lap. He then gave him a grateful smile and pecked a kiss on his head, before looking back to his mother-in-law. She still stood with her back against him as she poured another load of pancake-mix into the sizzling frying pan.

He walked over to her, and without a word he easily lifted the pan out of her hand and placed it on the counter. He placed his hand on her shoulder and maneuvered her silently around so that she was facing him, revealing to him the streams of tears that were rolling down her pale face.

Molly tried to blink away the tears, but as she did, her chin began to wrinkle. Her hand hurriedly rubbed away the tears, but they were only replaced by new ones.

"She-she was my baby girl...First-first F-Fred and now m-my Ginny," she sobbed, continuing to wipe away the tears with a shaky hand. Harry stayed silent, he knew that at this very moment there was nothing he could say that would comfort Molly. It broke his heart to see the woman who had welcomed him into her home and cared for him like he was her own flesh and blood crumble to pieces in front of him and he was unable to do anything to help her.

He brought her into hug, as the back of his eyes began to sting with tears, and Molly didn't hesitate to wrap her arms tightly around him. Tears started to flow freely down Harry's face, as Molly's quickly soaked through the t-shirt he was wearing.

Half eleven came quicker than what anyone had anticipated and before Harry could get a grasp of what was happening around him, he was standing in the middle of the graveyard near the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole and standing at the front of the black-clothed congregation. His stinging eyes staring straight ahead at the wooden box which was levitating inches above an opened ditch. His two boys stood silently beside him as the small balding man, who stood on a raised platform, said the end part of the ceremony.

Harry watched as the man waved one of his hands towards the coffin and it slowly began to descend into the earth below. A tear escaped his eye and he smoothly wiped it away; he had to be strong for his boys.

He watched, his body feeling numb, as the balding man walked over to the first row of seats and shook the hand of each person standing there, while giving his condolences to each and every one of them. As he got to Albus, he gently extended a hand for the kid to shake. Albus didn't have a clue what was going on, he still said how sorry he was for his loss. Albus looked slightly confused at the old man, before politely reaching out and shaking his hand. The man smiled sadly at Albus before turning to face Harry. Harry was grateful that he noticed the small toddler and showed him a smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered, and Harry shook his hand., before adding in an undertone. "Look after them, you're all they have left."

Harry nodded, and they dropped the handshake as he continued down the line.

"Where's your flower?" he asked Albus and James. The two boys picked their red roses up in their hands and lifted them to show their daddy that they had them.

"Come on," Harry said, picking Albus up in his arms. James scrambled down off his chair and took hold of Harry's hand. Harry closed his eye as his heart bet loudly against his chest and his head started to feel light.

"Harry, I can take them," Ron's voice came from somewhere to his right, but Harry shook his head. He breathed in deeply and began walking up to the side of the ditch, an eerie silence fell over the crowd.

"Throw your roses down," Harry explained quietly. Albus twisted in his arms and threw his rose down onto the lid of the wooden coffin, James did the same.

"Say hi to Zorro for me," James mumbled. Harry could feel his heart snap in two and as the tears rolled from his sore eyes, he gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come on James," Harry said, taking hold of James' hand.

"Can she hear us?" James asked, as they walked back towards their seats.

"Yes, she can hear us," Harry answered, sitting down as other family members walked up and threw their roses down on top of the coffin.

Harry looked behind him, Hermione was walking up the isle between the seats, with Lily in her arms. Molly hadn't gotten up to drop her rose, she was still sitting with the flower held between her hands. Arthur was whispering something in her ear, but her pale face still stayed blank as though she couldn't hear him, tears still continuing to make their way down her cheeks and she seemed to look at nothing in particular, her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't totally there.

Everyone stayed sitting for a while longer, until the sound of people moving from their chairs came from behind Harry, which was followed by the faint popping as the crowd disapparated. But Harry sill remained seated, watching as the mound of dirt was levitated and dropped down to fill in the ditch- with his Ginny buried underneath.

He wanted more than anything to just close his eyes and when he opened them he would find that all this was just a horrible nightmare and that Ginny would be lying next to him in bed, still fast asleep. But the horrible panging of his heart against his ribs made it all real and he knew that if he closed his eyes and opened them, he would still be seated in the exact same chair, and staring at the exact same horrible scene. There was just no way of escaping it.

The wake afterwards was held back at the Burrow.

The only thing that kept Harry's mind occupied was eating the sausages and sandwiches Fleur had made, that sat on the table in front of him. If only for a second, it was a second of peace.

James and Albus stayed with Harry at all times and they declined any invitations to go with somebody for a nice walk.

James stood up on his chair as he helped himself to a cheese sandwich.

A small orchestra of three people played low and haunting sounding music in the far corner of the sitting room.

Harry took a swig from his bottle of Fire whiskey that some stranger, probably another Weasley, as he had had the flaming red hair, gave to him. Harry turned away from his sons to watch as a comforting face came from the sea of people.

Luna Lovegood.

She walked up to him with an assortment of black beads twisted around her wrists and neck along with black ribbons tied at random places in her hair.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him with a smile small "Can I sit?" she asked, pointing a black gloved finger towards the chair across the table from Harry, Harry nodded.

Luna sat down and pulled off the black velvet gloves she had been wearing and placed them down on the table.

"Where's the new comer?" she asked and Harry couldn't help but smile. Luna was the only person who could come to a wake and talk about something completely different.

"Hermione has her," Harry mumbled. "Where's Rolf?" he asked, looking around to see if he could spot the man in the crowd. Luna absentmindedly waved her hand.

"Oh, he got trapped in one of my father's speeches and is now standing with a group of men in the hall," she explained. "How are the two of you?" she asked, her tone high-pitched as she look from James to Albus.

"Fine," Harry sighed, answering for them, as neither of them were going to answer "Aren't you boys?" he asked, looking back-and-forth between the two of them, they both nodded in unison.

Luna smiled, "That's good," she said and stood up from her chair, she leaned over the table towards Harry, and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'll be back in a few minutes. I should really go and fetch Rolf," she explained and with a last smile, she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Harry sitting by himself once again.

Even though Harry had only heard Lily cry once so far, the second the small sound drifted towards him, he knew it was her. He turned in the direction it was coming from, and saw a white-faced, red eyed and flustered looking Hermione walk towards him, holding the screaming newborn to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I don't know what's wrong with her," she rushed, Harry nodded and took his daughter from her.

"Thanks Hermione," he said over the wails of Lily. Hermione nodded and walked back into the crowd. Harry sighed, and began to rock Lily back and forth, making shushing noises, while patting her back with his hand; she let off a small burp and instantly fell silent. Harry twisted his head to see Hermione walk back over to him, Lily's carry cot in her hand.

"Here," she said, settling it down on the table. Harry stood up from his seat and placed Lily inside. He looked down on her, taking in all her little features, but he was still missing the good-butterfly feeling in his stomach and the feeling that his heart was about the explode with the sudden rush of love. It might have just been that ever since she arrived, his life seemed to of been turned into a numbed dream, or it could be that he still couldn't see Lily Luna as his daughter...a daughter he was supposed to love.


	4. Best Friend

Chapter Four

"Dad?"

Harry moaned as his ribs were hit.

"Dad?" was repeated again, this time more urgently. Harry opened his sore eyes and squinted to see the outline of James sitting up beside him. It had taken him the whole night to fall asleep. With another groan, he rolled over onto his back and turned his head to look at the clock beside him, the red coloured hands telling him that it was half seven in the morning. Great, he had managed to grab a whole twenty minutes of peaceful sleep.

"What's wrong?" Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Lily is crying."

Just as James said it, Harry heared the cries coming from the neighbouring room. He pulled his left arm from underneath the snoring Albus beside him, who was still in a deep sleep. He then reached over to the beside table to picked up his glasses.

"Come on," he grunted, clambering out of the bed, James was already running out of the door. Harry followed him to the next room, and as he stepped into the pink nursery. James was already standing beside the cot, his hands holding onto the side of it, as he peered through the bars at his little crying sister.

Harry stepped up next to him, placing his hand down onto his son's black hair, making James look up at him.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry asked, even though he fully knew what was wrong. James turned back to his sister as he thought about it and then looked back up at his daddy.

"Is she hungry?" he asked.

"You're already making a great big brother," Harry commented as he picked Lily up in his arms, James smiled in delight. "Come on," Harry said, walking out of the room, James trotting after him. As they made their way down to the bottom floor, Harry spotted a brown envelope waiting for him on the table. He didn't have to open it up to know who it was from, a black 'M' was stamped in one of its corners.

"Who's it from?" James asked, standing on his tip-toes to look over the top of the table.

"Nobody," Harry replied continuing to walk around the table, James clambering onto one of the chairs.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, rubbing his hand through his messy hair as he looked at the number of cereal boxes in the press.

"Quidditch O's!" James piped up, standing up on the chair he was sitting on.

"Sit down! Before you break your neck," Harry ordered, taking down the purple box which held the cereal. He grabbed a clean bowl and a spoon from the counter. James groaned as he sat back down.

Harry toppled the cereal into the bowl and then poured in the milk.

James smiled gratefully, picking up the silver spoon in his hand and he began eating, his teeth clattering against the steel as the spoon was far too big to fit into his mouth.

Harry smiled wearily down at him, his eyes were on the edge of closing and his bones were screaming for some rest, but it was too late and he wouldn't see the bed for over twelve hours.

He pulled out a milk bottle from the cupboard and tapped it gently with his wand. James was watching him silently from the table as he continued to eat the multi-coloured wheat, which were shaped into tiny Snitches, Quaffles and Bludgers.

He sat down on the chair across the table from his son and fixed the quiet Lily in his arms, he gave her her bottle and she began sucking on it. Her eyes looking at everything around her.

"Can I feed her?"

Harry looked up and across the table at his son, he was stunned. Did James just say what he thought he said? James' eyebrows rose up in anticipation.

"You sure?" Harry asked, James needn't been told twice, he shook his head happily.

"Okay," Harry took the bottle out of his daughters mouth and settled it down on the table as he stood up from the chair. James slipped off his chair.

They walked over to the sofa and they both sat down beside one another. While Harry held Lily in one of his arms, he moved his son's arms into the position. James smiled as he landed Lily down onto his lap. He pointed his wand towards the bottle he had left on the table, making it lift up into the air and glide towards him. He caught it in his hand, and placed it back into Lily's mouth, where he told James to take hold of it.

When James had a grip on the bottle, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. His head felt extremely heavy as it landed on the back cushion of the sofa, his tired body sinking into the soft fabric, unknowingly his eyes started to close slowly and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes flicked open, to see Hermione standing in front of him, wearing a pink polar-neck jumper and jeans.

Harry pushed himself off the back of the sofa, and rubbed his now throbbing head.

"Why do people keep popping up?" he grumbled.

"I didn't just, 'pop up'. I tried to get in touch with you, but I can see that my letter is still sitting on the kitchen counter," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Where's my children?" he asked, ignoring Hermione's last comments and noticing that the sofa beside him was empty.

"James and Albus are upstairs and Lily is in her carrier," she said matter-of-factly. Harry peered over the back of the sofa towards the kitchen table, to see Lily's legs bouncing up and down as she giggled, the carrier bouncing along with her movements.

"Thanks," Harry grumbled.

Hermione sighed and sat down beside him.

"I know this isn't easy on anyone, but especially you Harry. If you don't want to talk to me, you should talk to someone else," she said. Harry's head whipped around to her, anger boiling up inside of him.

"Hermione! It's only been two days, I think I need a bit more time to get over it," Harry grumbled, standing up from the sofa. Hermione looked pleadingly up at him before standing up herself, but her height had little effect as she barely reached his chest.

"Harry don't bite my head off, I know! But - but, I just wanted to tell you if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here and there are always professionals if you don't want to talk to us," she said, her eyes widening in fright.

"It's been two bloody days! Can I not grieve in peace?" Harry snapped, Hermione looked hurt and she shook her head, her curls bouncing around her head.

"Yes, but Harry. We all know what you're like," she said innocently, and Harry didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Everyone knew he kept everything to himself.

"Yes, precisely so if I won't tell you, I definitely won't tell some bloody stranger!" Harry snapped, turning away from her and walking over to the table, to look down at his daughter as she giggled merrily to herself. From behind him, he could hear Hermione walk towards him and she sighed to herself.

"Harry? I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a hand on his arm. Harry didn't reply, but just kept watching his daughter. "Harry, you're only human," she whispered. Harry turned to look at Hermione, to see that she too was watching Lily. Her brown eyes flicked up at him, and she smiled sadly.

"Aunt Her-mi-on!" they both turned to see Albus come running down the stairs.

"Hello Al!" Hermione greeted the child as he grinned at her and ran out of view.

"What day is it?" Harry asked, turning back to Hermione.

"Wednesday," Hermione mumbled, checking the silver watch on her wrist "I'm sorry Harry, but I've got to go. Keep in touch, okay?" she asked, picking her jacket which was slung over the back of the armchair. She pecked a soft kiss on his cheek and headed towards the door.

"See you Al! James!" she shouted, as she opened the door to the mid-morning sunshine.

"Bye!" the two boys shouted back in unison, she turned back to Harry and with a final wave she closed the door behind her.

Harry flopped back down on the sofa, but got up a second later as he'd just remembered the letter he had received from the Ministry. He strolled into the kitchen, and picked the brown envelope up from the counter, he tore it open, pulling out the parchment which was inside, as he began reading, he slid into one of the kitchen chairs.

The letter was just saying how sorry they were for his lost and that he could take as much time off that he wanted. When he had finally gotten down to reading the signing off part, he had his mind already made up. He was going to quit. Ever since he started working as an Auror, not a single day had gone past where he didn't set foot into the Ministry. But now his kids needed him more. He couldn't possibly pick his job over them, and it wasn't like he needed the money. They could happily live on the fortune he had in the bank.

He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out from one of the drawers and began to scribble across it, black ink appearing on the surface.

When he had finished writing the letter, he sat back. His hands shaking slightly and before he could have second thoughts he folded it up and slipped it into an envelope. With a tap from his wand, it vanished into thin-air. People might think that it was just the depression showing through or a sign of desperation, but either way, Harry had just sent in his resigning letter to the Auror Department...


	5. Harry's Fears

Chapter Five

Harry watched as James and Albus sat at the kitchen table scribbling with crayons onto their colouring books, while Lily sat in her high-chair watching them curiously with her brown eyes. Harry flipped open the newspaper he was holding and started reading the page it landed on, but before he'd even reached the second line, James' voice rang through the house.

"Lily!" he yelled, making Harry look up. Both of the boys were looking towards Lily, James was reaching out a hand to her and Harry noticed the red crayon sticking out from her mouth where her soother had just been seconds before.

"Dad?" James yelled, turning around to Harry. "Tell her to give it back!" he pleaded, Lily giggled merrily to herself. Harry closed the paper over and stood up.

He gently took the wax crayon out of her mouth, which was relatively easy as she had no teeth to bite down on it with, then wiped away the spit with his top and handed it back over to James who looked slightly repulsed at holding it after being in his sister's mouth.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Harry ruffled his dark hair, which received him a friendly groan from James, and with a chuckle he walked back over to the sofa and sat down.

"This looks like Misty," James' rambles continued, "But she's blue. Daddy, can I have a blue cat?" he asked, still scribbling away on the paper

"Yea you can have whatever you want son," Harry grumbled, his eyes looking at the newspaper.

"Misty!" James shouted, and Harry presumed the cat had made her presence in the kitchen.

"Oh..."

Harry's eyes jumped up over the top of the newspaper at his children who had suddenly all gone silent, all their eyes looking down at the same spot on the ground.

"Kids?" Harry asked, Lily, who was the only one to noticed him, turned to look at him and giggled. Harry didn't like the silence the two boys were given him, their eyes never leaving the same spot. He stood up and strolled over to them, and as he rounded the sofa his eyes fall down upon Misty as she sat on the ground beside the leg of James' chair, staring up at him. But instead of being grey, her body was now a bright blue with her two ears a flaming read and a yellow tail flicking back and forth.

James turned towards Harry, fright and terror written clearly on his face. Harry's could feel his heart melt and he puffed his breath out, his lips turning into a smile. James wearily smiled back.

"It had to happen sooner or later," Harry joked, bending down and picking the multi-coloured cat in his arms. James reached out a hand and stroked her head.

"She can't be called Misty now dad! Lets call her Rainbow!" he said, his eyes sparkling happily.

"She's not getting renamed, I'm going to fix her. I don't want a bloody rainbow cat running around the house," he joked, his eyes drifting over the table to Albus who was shaking his head, as he quietly laughed to himself.

Harry began to walk away, hugging Misty against his chest.

"Can we come?"

Harry turned back around to the table, to find that the two boys were already down from their chairs.

Harry smiled and walked back over to pick Lily up.

"Come on, better bring you along to," he said, scooping her up in his one free arm and following the two boys up the stairs to the bathroom.

"James go and get a nice warm towel from the boiler," he said as he reached the top of the stairs, James nodded enthusiastically and trotted off down the hall.

As Harry stepped into the pink room, he found one of Lily's carriers sitting in a corner. Harry sat down on the floor beside it and while still trying to keep a firm grip on Misty he landed Lily gently inside it, so that she would have somewhere to sit while he washed the cat.

He then picked the cot up by its handle and walked out of the nursery, across the hall and into the bathroom where Albus was already standing beside the bath, his hands gripping the side.

"Here!" Harry turned to see James jog back in, his face flushed and his breathing coming in gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks soldier," Harry said, making James' grin widen even further across his face. He placed Misty into the bathtub, James running to stand beside him so that he could see what was happening.

Harry turned the tap on, pulled out is wand and gave it a slight tap so that the water would be warm enough. Misty wiggled in his grasp, trying her best to get away from the running water, but she wasn't going anywhere. Harry picked up the hose in his other hand and moved it over the animal, the water soaking her fur in seconds. When he was finished soaking her she looked more like a drowned rat rather than a cat he paid big money to buy.

While still holding Misty firmly in place in the tub, he turned to the cabinet under the sink and picked his wand up from the floor. He gave it a flick, the door to the cabinet swinging open and he flicked it a second time, a small red shampoo bottle floated across to him and he caught it easily in one hand. He turned back around to begin applying the lotion onto the cats fur, when he heard mumbles and groans. Both he and Albus turned to see James trying to pull Lily out of her cot.

"James!" Harry yelled in fright. James' head snapped around to him, still holding Lily half out of her cot.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded angrily, and for a second he thought his son was going to burst out crying, but the five-year-old shook the tears away.

"I-I-I- She can't see!" he stuttered.

Harry took a deep breath, placed the bottle down before reaching out to take his daughter from him.

"Give her to me," he mumbled. He took hold of her and placed her sitting down on top of his knees. Then awkwardly got back to washing the cat, Lily now gurgling happily below him.

When the colour had washed off the cat in a stream of mucky brown, he wrapped the animal up in the towel. When the doorbell downstairs rang, Harry cursed at the visitor; they couldn't have had worse timing.

"James, will you hold Misty for me? I need to answer the door," Harry asked, standing up while still trying to hold onto Lily. He lifted the cat out of the tub and placed her on the floor in front of his son. He waited till James had a good grip on her before letting go.

"Don't let her loose, she's still wet," he said and with Lily still in his arms, he headed down to answer the door.

When he got downstairs, he pulled the door open and smiled as he saw who stood on the other side. Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him.

"Hey Luna," and without warning and taking Harry by surprise, she kissed him on each of his cheeks. Then, without waiting for permission she stepped into the house.

When Harry turned away from closing the door, she was smiling slightly her eyes sparkling as she looked down at Lily.

"I haven't heard from you in a while. I just thought I should pop over and see if everything is okay," she explained, making baby noises to Lily who gurgled back to her.

Why couldn't he do that? Make stupid conversation with his daughter? He did it with both Albus and James, why not Lily?

Harry blinked and smiled wearily at Luna who straightened up.

"Dad!" James screamed loudly, and Harry watched as the grey blur of Misty streaked down the stairs.

"Oh, crap," Harry cursed, as he watched the trail of water drip over the ground from Misty's wet fur. "I'm sorry about this, but do you mind holding her for a second?" Harry asked. Luna didn't protest as he handed Lily over to her, he turned on his heel and ran into the kitchen after the cat, bending down to look underneath the kitchen table.

"Misty...here kitty-kitty-kitty," he called, but the feline didn't make an appearance.

"Meow!" Harry pulled out his wand from his waistband, and spun around flicking his wand towards the cat as she was in mid stride across the sofa.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The cat froze in position, her yellow eyes still flickering in their sockets.

"Sorry about this girl," Harry mumbled, walking over to her and tapping the tip of her head with his wand. He watch as the water evaporated from her in gentle silver wisps of smoke. He tapped her a second time, so that she was able to move.

"I can see that you have everything under control," Luna's voice said sarcastically. Harry turned to see her standing in the doorway, watching the scene in amusement.

"No, you just caught me at a bad time," Harry replied and they both smiled at how pathetic his excuse sounded and he strolled over to her.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked taking Lily from her arms.

"Yes, sure," she replied. For the first time Harry noticed that she seemed to be on edge, but thought it would be better not to ask what was bothering her.

As Harry popped the kettle on and Luna sat herself down at the table, James and Albus pranced into the room.

"Did you get her?" James asked, clambering onto one of the chairs.

"Yes, but mister. I told you to keep a hold on her," Harry said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Ah Harry, give the kid a break," Luna cut across, Harry opened his mouth to retort back but grinned as Luna flashed him a cheeky smile. He turned back around and continued making the tea.

When Harry turned around with the two cups of tea, Luna was having a conversation with the two boys and by the sounds Albus was making, it was about a monster. Luna gasped in fright when Albus did a dramatic arm movement.

"Here," and he settled a cup in front of Luna, who took it gratefully in between her two hands.

Harry slid himself into the chair across from her and took a gulp of the tea.

"So why are you not home with Rolf?" he asked, trying to make light conversation, but regretted it as Luna shook her head and her features darkened.

"He's been working all day and will be working all night long," she replied, but forced a smile. "Didn't want to stay in the house by myself. So I thought it would be nice to see you, seeing that you've turned very elusive," she ended flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I got too much on my plate…"

"Three children…"

"Exactly...they come before any parties or social events," Harry replied, and Luna tilted her head to the side. The two boys, getting bored of the conversation, climbed off their chairs and ran away giggling.

"I don't know how you keep going Harry," Luna mumbled, looking down at her cup.

"Just about."

Luna smiled sadly at him.

"But, I guess that's the wonderful thing about children. Bad stuff just bounce off of them and they just carry on," she said, her blue eyes looking towards Lily as she nodded off to sleep in her high-chair. Her head slowly drooping downwards.

"I think washing the cat tired someone out for the day," Luna stated lightly. Harry smiled.

"I'm just going to put her to bed. I'll be back down in a minute," and Harry stood up from the table and lifted Lily out of the chair. Her head rested on his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs.

When he had settled her down into her cot, and was on his way back downstairs to Luna, he passed the door to the boys' bedroom and could hear the sound of them playing away inside. He popped the door open and peaked his head through to see the two of them sitting on the ground, playing with a bundle of moving Quidditch figurines.

"Guys?" Harry asked, making the two of them turn to him. "You okay? Do you want anything?" he asked, and they shook their heads. Harry winked at them, they smiled before turning back around and continuing with their make-believe game.

Harry closed the door behind him and at the top of the stairs, he kicked off his shoes before trudging back down. He found Luna standing, waiting for him in the hall, a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands.

"One won't hurt, will it?" she asked, holding up the bottle and looking up at him innocently. Harry smiled and shook his head, it would probably do both of them the world of good to relax for once. He followed her into the sitting room.

She plopped herself down onto the sofa, kicking off her boots to reveal two stripped a luminous socks, one a dazzling blue the other a bright pink.

"It could only be you, " Harry chuckled indicating to her feet, Luna just smiled.

"So what was the whole cat thing today when I came in?" Luna asked, popping the bottle open and pouring it into the two glasses.

"James having his first burst of magic," Harry replied, taking one of the glasses from her.

"Awe, that's sweet," Harry ran his finger around the brim of his glass, feeling awkward. "At least you know he's not a Squib!"

Harry didn't know what suddenly over came him but he burst out laughing at Luna's statement.

"Awe Luna, I really wouldn't mind it one bit if one of them was a Squib," he chuckled, rubbing away the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you sure you haven't had anything to drink today? I think you've already had enough," she joked, reaching for his glass.

"You're the one who said it," Harry replied, pulling his hand away from her so that his glass was out of reach. She gave up and leaned her head against the back of the sofa a smile still plastered across his face and her silvery blue eyes looking intently at Harry. Harry also leaned his head back, so that they were staring directly at one another.

"You don't deserve this," she whispered her hand grazing his cheek.

"Nobody does," Harry replied with a sad smile.

"Yes, but especially not you. After all you've been through, you should of just got married and settled down. Had a child or two and had a quiet life," Luna said, taking a gulp of the wine.

Harry didn't respond but turned back to look into the dancing orange flames in the fire.

"Hermione looks like she's ready to pop," Luna said, a smile grazing her face.

"Rose will be happy to have somebody to play with," Harry replied.

"Everyone seems to be having children, but imagine me having children!" she joked, "I would be the worst mother ever."

"No you wouldn't," Harry replied, turning to look at her. Whether it was from the drink he'd just backed down or the warm and relaxing feeling he was having, he kissed Luna on the temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her smile as she settled her head against his shoulder and they let the conversation die as they gazed into the flames.

Harry didn't know how long had past, when Luna broke the silence.

"The boys have gone very quiet," she whispered, sitting up straight. Her eyes gazing up at the ceiling, as she listened for movement.

Harry sighed, and unwillingly moved from his comfortable place on the sofa. He placed the glass down on the coffee table, and stood up his bones crackling noisily.

"I'll go and see if they're in bed," he explained turning to begin to walk away, but Luna followed hot-on-his-heels. Still with the glass in her hand.

They didn't speak to one another as they trudged up the stairs, in fear that they would wake Lily up. The two of them came to stop outside the boys bedroom and Harry pushed the door open to find that the room was empty. The Quidditch toys they were playing with earlier still scattered on the floor.

"Where are they?" Luna asked from over his shoulder. Harry grinned at her and started to make his way to the master bedroom, a confused Luna followed.

He pushed the door to the master room open and looked towards the large bed to find their two little forms tucked under the duvet.

"Awe," Luna sighed, wrapping her arms between Harry's, as she looked at the children. Harry turned to her smiling.

"I think it's time to call it a night," he whispered, Luna nodded in agreement.

"Anyway the wine is all gone," she answered giggly.

They tip-toed out of the bedroom, and made their way down the stairs.

"Keep in touch. I might come around and show your sons how to bake," she grinned, standing in the sitting room. Harry didn't reply but helped her into her coat, and then led her to the front door, hand-in-hand.

"Goodbye Luna. You go straight home now," Harry said, standing at the door. A slightly glassy eyed Luna staring up at him.

"Okay, now you go in and take good care of those children," she whispered, pointing a finger at him.

"I will, don't you worry," and she pecked him a kiss on the cheek. She turned on her heel and wobbled down the path, the stones crunching loudly underneath her steps.

"Goodnight Harry," she said, with a wave over her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Luna," Harry called after her.

Harry waited at the doorstep until Luna successfully apparated home outside the gate to his garden. He closed the door and gave his wand a flick, making all the lights downstairs turn off.

He quietly made his way back upstairs and into his bedroom, where the two boys were still sleeping, now with the addition of Misty curled up at the end of the bed. Harry pulled off his clothes and yanked on a pair of black pajama bottoms.

He picked the cat up and placed her down on the floor as he climbed up between the two boys and squeezed himself under the blanket. He laid there staring up at the ceiling, snores emitting from either side of him. Albus groaned in his sleep and Harry turned to watch as he rolled over and wrapped his two arms around his daddy's arm, snuggling his body closer to him.

Harry smiled and lifted his arm, wrapping it around his son's small form.

Luna was one of the best friends he ever had the pleasure to meet and before he drifted off to sleep, he knew he made the right choice for Lily's second name.


End file.
